


Pentagram Panties

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attempting to seduce you, Crowley gets into a bit of an awkward situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pentagram Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I wrote in 20 minutes when I was bored xD enjoy!! - Bella

You start to get dressed but then think about what to wear. Youire hunting demons today so you decide to wear your custom made devils trap bra and panties.you never know when they may come in handy you say you yourself as your getting dressed. Grabbing clothes to go over the top, you throw them on and walk out of your room into the main part of the motel room to see sam and dean waiting.

“We are leaving. You stay here and guard the place.” Dean says, throwing you a knife. “Finish making devil traps everywhere.”

“but i wanna come!” you protest, sticking out your bottom lip in a sulk.

“We need you hear to make devil traps. You can come next time.” Sam says, walking out of the door, followed by Dean who shuts it behind him. You sigh and start to spray devil traps on the floor under the rug, but before you can even finish the first one you hear someone clear their throat behind you. You hadn’t heard the door open and not even thinking you spin round and throw the knife, straight into crowleys chest.

“How rude.” He says, pulling the knife out of him and making it disappear. “Dont I even get a hello?”

"What do you want Crowley." You ask, suddenly aware you had no finished devil traps in the room.

"You." He says.

"What?"

"I want you (y/n)." Crowley says, walking towards you slowly. An idea pops into your head. The underwear…

"Oh how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that." You reply, faking the seductive voice coming out of your mouth. His eyes light up and he moves towards you so your bodies are pressed against each other. You kiss him passionately, moving your hands up and down his body. His soon were copying and it didn’t take long for it to get more heated. You moved to the sofa and lay across from each other. You laughed internally as one of his hands went under your top and up your bra, and the other slid down your panties…then got stuck.

"What the…" He said, trying to move his hands.

"Devils trap underwear bitch." You tell him, pushing you both off the sofa and standing up, moving into your bedroom. You grab your knife and hold it next to . You hear the front door of the motel slam open.

"(Y/N)!!!!!" Dean shouts. "DEMONS SAID CROWLEY WAS HERE WHERE ARE YOU???"

You hobble to the door and stick your head out so thats all they can see.

"Its fine. I’m fine. I caught him." You tell them with a grin.

"Well where is the son of a bitch then?" Dean asks, his knife falling to his side.

You walk out of your bedroom in your underwear, Crowley moving with you, unable to do anything else.

"Look what i got!"

The boys take their time to take in the picture in front of them, then burst out laughing.

"What the fuck?!" Dean asks

"Well I didn’t finish the devil traps and I had my devil trap underwear on. So I trapped him." You explain. "Slight issue though. I dont know how to get him out." In sync all the guys eyes widen. Then you feel something. You press the blade into Crowley’s neck.

"You squeeze my tit one more time and you lose that hand dicktrain." You say in a growl.

"How’s it feeling down their Crowley?" Sam asks, his eyes sweeping over your body.

"Can’t complain moose." He says, grinning at you. In response you bring your leg up and knee him in the balls.

"Right. You knobheads finish that devils trap and I’ll strip off so we can transfer this twat to that one rather than my boobs." You order, pulling Crowley to the middle of the now completed devils trap.

"Nobody look." You say with a sigh. You know they will. You take off your bra and panties, letting Crowley free then quickly putting them back on.

"I really have no clue how that worked." You say, glancing over at Dean whose eyes were on your chest. "Oi. Take a photo it’ll last longer. Well dean I’m sure anything will last longer than you." You say making sam and Crowley laugh as you walk towards your room to get dressed. You start to put your clothes back on but you hear a sudden whoosh. Cas appeared in your bedroom.

"are you ok? I heard shouting?" He says, sounding worried.

"We are fine dont worry." You say, walking out of your bedroom now fully clothed. Cas follows behind you making a beeline for Dean. When he reaches him he kisses him on the lips. Everyone in the room freezes and watches as cas pulls away and says "Baby I was so worried about you." Suddenly they snap out of their trance and look at everyone.

"I can explain…" Dean says feebly.

"Its fine. We knew." shrugging his shoulders.

"Like we know that you and (y/n) have been hooking up." Dean said to sam. You go bright red. You thought you had hidden it better. This had turned out to be an interesting day you thought. Suddenly, Crowley piped up.

"Well this is a lovely pool of incestuous disgustingness but I must dash. Things to do people to see. Youre all gross."

"You’re trapped bitch." Dean says, pointing at the devils trap.

"Well untrap me!"

"Hahahaha no." You say, watching the annoyance on Crowley’s face. "First we are going to sit here and have a discussion about our feelings." He moaned and fidgeted.

"You know what." Sam says. "He’s had his hands all over you for ages. I think you need a bit of revenge." You liked the sound of that.

1 hour, 2 sharpies, 3 pots of glue, 4 bags of feathers and 5 pots of paint later you were done. Crowley looked like a large, very grumpy chicken. You split the devils trap.

"Now you can go." You say so a very irritable crowley. "And just so we are clear. I never want to do the do with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
